Sakurairo
by somewhatAped
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Warning: contains implied character death and massive fluff. My first fic so please read and review! It has been two years since the war ended, yet a certain substitute shinigami can't seem to forget the sexta espada.


Warning: My first (song)fic ever: may contain some very slight semblance to other fics, but hey, imitation is the best flattery, right? (ducks projectiles) Anyhow, don't be too harsh . Contains possible spoilers, implied boyxboy love, implied character death and fluff. Characters **may** be OOC, but this is AU-ish, after all. Flames are tolerated if they are constructive and based on proper reasoning.

Rated T+ for language just to be safe.

The song is the translated Sakura-iro from the great Angela Aki.

Disclaimer: Not used for profit, and i do not own the song or Bleach. Lyrics are obtained from the ANGELA AKI FANLISTING: MEMORIES OF LOVE site.

**It was one of those moments where he was lost in his own world; just reminiscing about what had and could have happened. Two years, and it seems like nothing has changed much around the river: the cherry blossoms were still flowering- the maddening shade of pink burning brilliant under the sunset. Two whole years, and yet he still couldn't forget that face, the grin, the smile, everything.**

You said we'll live together

with the sakura trees

as the both of us walked down

the colonnade blooming by the riverside

Even if I'm devoured

And expelled by the world

I just want to be by your side,

More, and more, and more

"_Hey, Grimm..?". A grunt._

"_Ouch! Fuck, Ichi! What on earth was THAT for?"_

"_Listen to me when I'm speaking to you! Seriously, Grimm, when are y.."_

"_Alright, alright already! Spit it out!". A glare, followed soonafter with a sigh. Being comfortable with each other's presence was already nothing unusual- in fact, what started of as casual sex led to a realization of something more to the twisted relationship than self gratification alone, and it slowly blossomed._

_Strolling slowly along the river lit ablaze with the flowering cherry blossoms, he mutered slowly,"When this is all over..." "When this is all over... and if ...well, if both of us are still alive, that is...Do you wanna, like, you know, stay in this town so we can, uh, meet up like this?"_

"_Heheh. Didn't know you were such a girl, Ichi"_

"_Shut up! Whore, you just can't answer a question even if it was shoved up your ass, can't you? Fucker."_

"_Mouth, Ichi. 'sides,YER the one moanin' like a slut when you take it up YER ass, and yeah, i guess it does make ME the fucker". An incredulous look was thrown his way before he quickly silenced the incoming retort with a quick kiss on the berry's open lips, whispering huskily into said berry's ears, "But to answer your question, sure, i'd love to..". The teen's face lit up before hearing the sexta continue, "...if it means i get ta fuck you more". _

"_Prick"._

"_Ah but that would make me yer prick, berry". The teen rolled his eye._

"_...but yeah, if we both survive, that is. Ya don't go dying on me, yer hear me Ichi?_

But i fell into the gap

between the flow of time and love

And i lost you

when i close my eyes nostalgically

there's the two of us from those times

I will never forget the sakura-colored you

forever, and ever, and ever.

**He couldn't help but smile remembering the conversation, which ended up much later where they would usually, when they were feeling paricularly amorous. Closing his eye and taking a seat at the river bank, he realized that as much as he would hate to admit it, he had missed the espada so much, it hurts. Between the flow of the war, he knew loss was somehow inevitable but did not realize it amounted to this pain. **

**The only thing he could do now is to cherish the moments he had. He could replay that day's event so vividly, its almost tangible to the touch, with the scent of the cherry blossom lingering in the air.**

"_I won't. I'm not sure about you, though. At least i know i'm improving"_

"_Heh. Care ta prove that, Ichi?" said the espada, lifting himself up and grinning down on his berry. Ichigo looked up, and was awed by the sight of Grimmjow, basked in the light of twilight tinted with the shade of salmon of the falling cherry blossom petals. The teal hair, though contrasting with the fire around him, made him more alive than ever. It was then, when Ichigo decided that he'd never forget the sight before him, not in a million years. Never. He took the strong, outstretched arm and pulled himself up into an embrace._

_A quick jab landed onto his stomach before he realized he was thrown backwards for a couple of feets._

"_Gotcha, Ichi. Heheh, ya always fall for these kinda shit, doncha? Eh? Ya said sumthin' 'bout improving? "_

"_Bastard. You just wait," he said,charging ferociously towards the laughing arrancar._

I understood myself

after you left

I want to get closer to my dreams

more,and more, and more

Even when i'm crushed by words of rejection

I crawled up and continued to fight

**It took long to finally come to terms with his loss, and even longer before he finally cried his hearts out in the company of his friends, who grieved with him, and a good half a year before he finally understood his true calling -to fight alongside his Shinigami friends and to make sure that no one would have to lose the ones they love the way he did. Every day that passed only served to strenghten his resolve even more.**

**If quitting school and finally getting his father's blessings were tough, living in Soul Society was hell. Too often did he struggle under the strict rules of the place and was crushed too many times by the sheer pressure of the place, yet he stood his ground and never gave up despite it all, pushing forward with all his usual determination.**

**That was exactly one year ago. Yet now even as a captain, he still suffered the pains of the war and the seemingly cruel world he now belongs to. Amidst the chaos surrounding him which makes the pain a little bit more unbearable every time, he often finds himself closing his eyes and reliving the past.**

When i close my eyes in pain

there's myself from those times

i will never forget the sakura-colored me

forever, and ever, and ever.

_They stood both bruised and panting heavily, the younger one slightly bloodied, but the usual grin was still plastered on the elder's face. They traded a few half-hearted punches before finally collapsing next to each other a few inches short from the riverbank._

" _I give it ta ya, Ichi. Ya sure are good", said the espada, nursing a bump the size of a fist on his head. _

"_Hah! It'll take more than THAT to take me down... Though you weren't that bad yourself" he replied, gently rubbing the bump on the other's head. He could've swore he heard a purr. Pushing himself up gently, he couldn't help but smile when he saw the other flinching unconsciously while he pressed his palms on the bump. Peering slightly into the calm water, he saw himself- plastered with the cherry blossom flowers with his sweat and blood. It was a rather comical sight nonetheless and he gave a small laugh._

_What he didn't realize was Grimmjow creeping up behind him. Before he realized, he was once again caught unaware and was promptly poked into the river. Standing up, ready to give his deathglare and a solid hour of lecture, he saw the sexta laughing out loud -not the manical, crazy ones when he was about to kill someone, rather someething more... genuine? The sight of Grimm laughing immediately broke his resolve to bash the taller one up, so he couldn't help but smile._

_As he was helped up to drier land, he tripped the espada into the river._

"_Gotcha."_

Even now, home is resounding

gently in my heart

that's the song i hear now.

**More often than not while performing his captainly duties he dreamt of going home to see how his family's doing.**

**He missed Yuzu and Karin terribly, but what surprised even himself was the fact that he missed his father more so than ever. He probably could relate better to his father now that he held a position his father once did. It was a stroke of luck which led him to the opportunity to return to his home for a break , and he wasted no time leaving for home, which led him to where he is now by the riverbank under the cherry blossom trees.**

When i close my eyes nostalgically

ther's the two of us from those times

That sakura-colored you

That sakura colored me

and those sakura-colored times

Are things i will never forget

**Tomorrow would be the day he will return to Soul Society, and he is determined to spend his last few hours doing something productive. Ironic, really considering the fact that he was sitting idly by the riverside thinking of a certain someone. Somehow everything reminded him of that particular spring day, more specifically about a certain teal-haired arrancar. About how they were they were during those times. About the sakura colored them, and about the things he swore he'd never forget that day but regrettably did eventually.**

**Finally realizing it was late and he would have to go home for dinner with his family, he whispered gently to himself before walking slowly home, " I missed you... _sakura-iro no anata wo wasure nai_"**

"**Missed ya too."**

Forever, and ever, and ever

Forever, and ever, and ever

A/N: And if you really don't get it, the bold text is what is happening currently, the italic text is what happened two years ago and the normal text would be the lyrics of the song. If you STILL don't get it, its either cuz' i'm a terribly bad writer or you're terribly screwed. (lol i hope neither). Please review.

And for those who are interested, here's how the song's supposed to sound like.

Kawazoi ni saiteta

Sakura namiki wo

Tomo ni ikite yuku to

Futari de aruita

Sekai ni nomikomare

Hakidasarete mo

Tada soba ni itakute

Motto motto motto

Jikan no nagare to ai no hazama ni ochite

Anata wo ushinatta

Koishikute me wo tojireba

Ano goro no futari ga iru

Sakura-iro no anata wo wasure nai

Zutto zutto zutto

Anata kara hanarete

Jibun wo shitta

Yume ni chikadukitakute

Motto motto motto

Hitei no kotoba ni oshitsubusarete mo

Hai agari tatakai tsuduketa

Kurushikute me wo tojireba

Ano goro no jibun ga iru

Sakura-iro no watashi wo wasure nai

Zutto zutto zutto

Furusato kokoro no naka de ima demo

Yasashiku hibiku yo

Sonna uta ga kikoeru

Koishikute me wo tojireba

Ano goro no futari ga iru

Sakura-iro no anata no koto wo

Sakura-iro no watashi no koto wo

Sakura-iro no jidai wo wasure nai

Zutto zutto zutto

Zutto zutto zutto


End file.
